NAMA Ninjago Academy of Martial Arts
by ZaneIsMyNindroid
Summary: The Ninja's children inherit their parent's powers, fight Hunters, (clan that hunts down the Anima) and save Ninjago from Kraters, giant, dragon-like creatures that can only be destroyed by the Trow Jewel. But, there's one problem, the Trow Jewel isn't in Ninjago. It's in another world. OUR world...


Nya ran up the sleek, wooden stairs, her blood red heels clacking loudly against the shiny mahogany floor. "Skylar Amy Walker!" She shouted in her best 'you're gonna be in big trouble' voice. "Get down here! School started three minutes ago!" She whirled around, her long black ponytail reaching her face, and flicking her cheek sharply. Nya had abandoned her short, cropped hairstyle years ago, right after she had married and started a family with her beloved Jay Walker.

"Hi"

Nya jumped, and peered downstairs. There stood her silver eyed 17 year old daughter ,Skylar, (or, Storm, as she preferred to be called) with her pin straight hair, and dressed in nothing but a pair of old, torn jeans, and a faded, black shirt. Nya sighed, annoyed. "Storm, how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?!" Storm stood there, face blank. "So…" She started, twirling a strand of shiny black hair."What's for breakfast?"

Nya jogged down the stairs. "Sorry. No breakfast today." She grabbed her daughter by the shoulder, and shoved her out the door. "You're late already, so, goodbye, I love you, and have a good day!"

…

~Day 1~

Storm arrived in front of the English classroom door. The robin's egg blue paint was already peeling off, even though Katana High School was fairly new. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. What a rip off. Storm secured her hand on the bronze door knob, turned the rusty handle, and walked into the room.

As if on cue, the entire English classroom turned their heads sharply in her direction. Storm walked over to the teacher. There sat a wrinkled, old lady at her desk, her dull brown hair streaked with grey, knotted into a tight bun at the top of her egg shaped head. "Skylar. You are late" she croaked, without looking up from her tower of piled papers. Storm rolled her eyes. "Where do I sit?' she asked the hook-nosed teacher, popping her gum. The teacher didn't notice. Her dull green eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. "Go ahead and sit next to Azalea. The one with the red hair in the back."

Storm slowly strolled over to her new seat, taking her sweet time. She was in no hurry to start another day filled with boring literature.

Storm sat down, her small, cramped desk creaking loudly. She turned toward the girl next to her. Azalea looked at Storm with a pearly white smile painted across her heart shaped face. _Great_. Friendly people. Storm peered into the small girl's mismatched eyes. They were both strange colors. One was violet, while the other a pale icy blue. "Hello!" Azalea chirped. Her British accent was very faint. "I'm-" Storm cut her off. "Yeah, you're Azalea, I know." She said, boredom dripping off of every syllable. Azalea looked amused."No, what I was going to say was that I'm pleased to meet you." She giggled, short curls bouncing. "And you may call me Darrin if you'd like. Everyone calls me that."

"Okay...Darrin..."

"And, what do I call you?"

"Storm."

Day 2~ Lunch

"Hey, watch it!" Edan barked at Hayden, and shoving him to the side. Hayden's leafy green eyes narrowed. "It's not _my _fault you're so fat." He pushed Edan back. Leaning against the cafeteria wall, Rune snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter. Kalel sighed. "He's not fat, Hayden..." She said, brushing her orange hair. "Fine, take your boyfriend's side then." Hayden whined. Takashi rolled his stone grey eyes. Why did he hang out with them again? "Takashi!" Darrin slammed her tray down next to her brother. "I think I found you a girlfriend!" She winked. Takashi sighed. "No, Darrin. You know I don't date." Darrin smirked. "But this girl is different. I'm certain of it!" She promised. "No means no, Darrin." Takashi declared. "Case closed!"

Day 3_~After School

Darrin ran after Storm, dragging her snowy white guitar behind her. "Storm!" She called, after her classmate."Hold on!"

Storm turned.

Darrin ran up to the moody girl, out of breath. "Hey." She panted. Storm looked at Darrin, surprised. She was very quick for a girl her size. Darrin looked up at Storm with her odd, mismatched eyes. "I was wondering. My family and some friends are having a get together at my house on Saturday!" She grinned. "It would be wonderful if you could come as well!"

Storm stared at Darrin, blankly. A party?

"Why me?" She asked suspiciously. Darrin stared back. "Because you seem like a good person!" She smiled. Storm looked at Darrin with a questioning look. Darrin paused doubtfully, observing Storm with caution. "Deep, deep..._deep_ down inside." She added. Storm sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But I won't enjoy it, okay?" Darrin beamed. "Alright!" She exclaimed. "My brother will pick you up at twelve thirty sharp!" Darrin started to walk away quickly. "See you tomorrow!"

Storm was very confused. A guy!? "Wait!-" she started. But Darrin was already gone...


End file.
